Mathima Solfege
|conductor = Giorgos Hatzinasios|position = 5th|points = 92|previous = Panaghia Mou, Panaghia Mou|next = Charlie Chaplin|image = Gr77.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Mathima Solfege '("Dance Lesson") was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by Paschalis, Marianna, Robert & Bessy, four established singers on their own right. As the title suggests, the song features a number of musical terms, with the singers expressing their great love of the discipline and their claim that it can serve as a unifying agent in the world. It was performed tenth on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 92 points. Lyrics |-| Greek= Imastan paidia, san mia syntrofia, tote Kai i mousiki mas areze poly, tote Mathima solfez, gyro ap’ to palio piano Notes dynates, notes apales, piano Avanti: «Do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» Kai «do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» Perase o kairos, irthane kaimoi alloi Ma i mousiki panta mia glykia zali Mesa mou mila m’ ena magiko tropo Xerei tis kardias ton pio mystiko dromo Avanti: «Do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» Kai «do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» San mia mousiki oli ti zoi zise Dyo melodikes notes stin kardia kleise Kane ti chara tragoudi kai pantou pesto Kai to «s’ agapo» pes to se rythmo presto Avanti: «Do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» Kai «do fa fa fa» «Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do» «Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi» «Mi sol si re mi» |-| English= We were children and good friends, back then And we liked music very much, back then Solfège lesson around the old piano Hard notes, soft notes, piano Let’s go: “Do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” And “do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” Time passed, we got other desires But music is always a sweet lust It speaks inside of me in a magical way It knows the biggest secrets of the heart Let’s go: “Do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” And “do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” Live your whole life as a musical Close two melodic notes in your heart Enjoy singing and saying it everywhere And say “I love you” in presto Let’s go: “Do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” And “do fa fa fa” “Sol fa sol fa mi do si mi mi mi, do si do si sol si do” “Do fa fa fa (do si) sol fa sol fa mi do mi” “Mi sol si re mi” Trivia * Along with 1992's Olou Tou Kosmou I Elpida, this is the highest-placed entry fully in Greek. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977